


The Hidden Truth

by AlmaAmbrosia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Buckle Up Going to Be a LONG Ride, Character Study, Creation Myth, Demons, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Pain, Pining, Plot Twists, Prequel, Romance, Series, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmbrosia/pseuds/AlmaAmbrosia
Summary: There was a time before the Devildom and the Celestial Realm that no one talks about, because no one ever knew about it. They definitely don’t have a history lesson about it at RAD.That is, until now.“My last will is that the three realms know the truth.”——Welcome aboard this crazy story idea I had on a random night. This might be edited in the future, but for now...Buckle up and Bookmark! It’s going to be a long trip.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Michael/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me)
Kudos: 33





	1. The Father’s First Creation - His Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chapter 1! I hope you’re ready. <3

Chapter 1: The Father’s First Creation - His Beloved

In the human realm, everyone always talks about the beginning of it all. The great creation of the almighty father. In the Celestial Realm, the story is a little different. The all powerful and omnipotent father created it all, yes, that is what the angels are taught. In all the versions of the story, he gets all the glory for the creation of it all. What no one ever talks about is what the father doesn’t want you to know. His first creation, and his failure. 

Yes, the creation before the human realm and even preceding the Celestial Realm, because there was indeed a time and space before the heavenly realms. There was a time before the Devildom, but no one ever talks about it, because no one ever knew about it. Until now, my last will is that the three realms know. And who am I? Well, we’ll get there in due time. 

SHE was his first creation. A being unlike any other, because there hadn’t yet been another. The void knew nothing of a being other than HIM for many millennia. Very much like the father, she was, but completely different. She was a small, but incredibly dazzling little thing. So fragile when she was conceived, but just as full of potential as the being that brought her into existence when he plucked her from the constellations and personified her with a portion of his own being at the peak of his loneliness. 

“My beloved, Alma ,” Seeing a part of his soul personified, brought him great joy, the likes of which he had never experienced. As he held her in his arms in the darkness of the great void. The glow of a million stars vibrantly cascaded over the serene figure’s body that could only be compared to the likes of an infant child. 

“I will create us a home.” And he did. A home like no other in fact, that rivaled the beauty of the Celestial Realm in it’s natural state. In this realm, there was only beauty, because he wanted her to sense only beautiful things. Nothing was sharp, and everything was just the right amount of light and dark. A world that was perfectly curated for her. 

In this paradise they’d call HOME, Alma grew. She grew over thousands of years, in a place made for two. HE was the father and she was his only daughter. They were happy together, and she happier knowing that she was the being that brought joy to his eyes. 

“Father, look!” Alma had learned to walk and talk. “I think I can do it now!” A bright grin extended across her childlike features, stars falling across her cheeks in constellations on her glass like skin. As she twirled around in a bright gold dress made just for her, her cloud-like locks followed when she showed her father how she could twirl on her tip toes. 

A deep hearty laugh, came from the adoring old man. “I see you, my beloved!” He always did. “The birds will want to join you in flight” The chuckles reverberated in his chest and Alma could feel it echoed in the ground beneath her feet. That’s how she knew he was always there. Her heart felt full.

Alma danced circles around the luscious gardens, inviting every animal to play. She knew only of joy. She knew only of HIM, and he continued to grow this place they called HOME, adding new and more beautiful features to it as the eons went by.

Delighted to sleep amongst the flowers and wake up to a sphere of a light that rose and set only for her, Alma was happy. Dancing and frolicking in her own oasis, to the chirping of the birds, she didn’t even notice when the father would leave.

That is, until he wasn’t there to hold her when she fell.

“Father?” She called out. “Where are you?” Looking out through her tears, she searched high and low. “It hurts,” she cried. This was new. “Please come back.” But he was no where to be found. Reaching the edge of a cliff that looked out onto the great void that was now adorned with stars in shapes that would only please her, they didn’t seem to please her now. Plopping down on the edge of the cliff, she whispered to the stars and waited for the father to return, eventually lying down to embrace the flowers and crying herself to sleep.


	2. A Present Good Enough for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what the Father has been up to in his absence, and we meet Alma’s faithful companion :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing Obey Me for a little over a year and it got me into writing again. This is my first actual fanfiction. True story. XD These will probably get longer as we get going. My hope is to do more writing on the weekend.

Chapter 2 - A Present Good Enough for Her

There was no concept of time here, but if there had been, it would have gone by very slowly as Alma slept. The creatures that often danced with her stopped only to admire the gentle glow that radiated from her skin. Some of them, daring enough to rest near the child that was now peacefully asleep. 

They were all her playmates, created just fo her and she’d named each one. There was Lion, Bear, Sheep, and many more. Oh, but how she adored the Sloth and Koala the most.

When the birds stopped chirping and the fireflies came out to mock the stars, a figure emerged onto the the scene of picturesque tranquility beneath the moonlight. Approaching her softly as to not disturb her or the animals that had taken rest beside her. He sat at her side and reached out to caress her hair, but stopped himself. 

“Are you awake, my child?” His voice was deep and it echoed into the peaceful night. 

Since she’d come into existence, Alma had brought nothing but joy into the old man’s life. It was quite evident that she was happy with their life as it was, but he wanted to give her so much more. It was the least she deserved for filling his life with such joy.

The father looked down at his child and sighed deeply. Something he never did in her presence. Alma made him very happy with her childlike innocence and boundless curiosity, she’d singlehandedly cured his aching loneliness, and he wanted to return that happiness. When he was gone and not at her side, he was working on just that.

This was their perfect utopia, but in order to give her what she deserved, he had to leave her alone. Looking down between his hands and to his beloved daughter, he smiled sadly, realizing the irony of the truth he faced.

“Rest now, my child, your father is HOME.” But not for long. He was home while she dreamt, but he’d be gone by morning. Gently pushing strands of hair behind her ear, the old man sat at her side at the edge of the cliff and looked out into the abyss. For a moment, a pang of regret struck his heart as he missed spending all of his time at her side, but he reminded himself that all of his sacrifices weren’t in vain if they were made in her name. 

Alma was too sleepy to open her eyes, but she could faintly sense the reverb of her father’s voice through the ground as she drifted back out of consciousness. 

———————————————————

As the sphere of light rose above the cliff, Alma could feel it’s warmth against her skin. Timidly opening one eye to peak out into the brightness, she saw that she was all alone, that is, except for Sloth. Her slowpoke companion that only visited when he could build up the energy to finally catch up with her. 

“What are you doing here Sloth? Don’t you know that your home is in the trees?” She complained to the sloth, remembering the day HE had molded Sloth for her. She wasn’t about to tell the other creatures, but Sloth was her favorite. They gave the best hugs. 

The sloth looked up at her from the ground and stretched out an arm slowly towards her. Alma giggled, it appeared as if Sloth was smiling at her.

“I get it, I get it! you want a hug huh?” Leaning over, Alma picked him up off the ground and stood up, and realized that her ankle no longer hurt. Realizing that HE hadn’t come back HOME, she wondered if he had forgotten about her. The mere thought made her lower lip tremble. “He’s coming back Sloth! I know he is!” She was talking to Sloth, but the words were meant for her own heart. “He always comes back.” She whispered wondering if the echoes she’d felt the night before were nothing but a dream.

—————————————

It was still dark when the father rose from his slumber at the edge of the cliff. He looked to his side and saw that Alma was in good company, the animals of their HOME loved her and showered her with affections. He knew that he could count on them in his absence to take care of her and ensure she was never lonely, but it never made it any easier for him to leave her.

Leaning down, he dropped a kiss on her hair. “Just a little bit longer, my child” He couldn’t wait to introduce her to all of the angels, they would all love her, but never as much as he loved her.

The present he had been preparing, was like none other. He had long perfected their little oasis, but he had been creating something completely new in a separate realm. Unlike their HOME, which had a perfect balance of light and dark. It was all light, it was all good, and he called this place, the Celestial Realm.

The beings he’d created to care for the realm, called him GOD the Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sloth is the real one. If I had one as a pet, his name would be Mr. Cinnabon-the-mini-bon. LOL. 
> 
> Okay, I’m just sleepy, GOOD NIGHT. Don’t be a stranger ;D follow me on Twitter @alma_ambrosia


	3. Special Treatment for the Favorite Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the “Favorite son” and we have an intriguing conversation between father and son O_o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too funny to write. I feel compelled to put a light spoiler warning here, but eh, Cheers!

Chapter 3 - Special Treatment for the Favorite Son

“Father! There you are... The angels grow restless without your presence.” Michael called to God who was basking in the glow of the eternal sunshine in his private garden. The one that he’d modeled after the one at their HOME. It reminded him of Alma. “Father, do you hear me? Lucifer grows weary of your disappearances, I can only keep his suspicions at bay for so much longer.”

“Hmm?!” A grin turned into a genuine hearty laughter from the God’s direction “Lucifer is quite the sharp one, isn’t he?” a dusting of pink colored Michael’s cheeks in quiet inward fury. Here he was keeping his creator’s secret from those he loved the most, and his father only seemed to mock him, let alone listen.

“Michael, my son, I have nothing to fear. You are more capable than you know, and able to handle whatever comes our way, I assure you. Think nothing of it.” He claimed as he waved his arm in the air walking lazily towards the fountain at the center of the garden. Although he loved each one of his creations equally, there was something about Michael that drew him closer than all the rest. The father would never comprehend the reason, or perhaps it was simply his blinding adoration despite all of his concerns. He was like a sunflower, always looking up at the Sun. He had a special place in his heart, but it never compared to the one reserved for HER.

“-but father, you see, we have an issue. The Devil King has been-”

“Is it not perfect?” Michael froze, stunned to realize that God was truly not listening to a word he was saying. The old man bent down gently and ran his hand through the water in the fountain in a sweeping motion. The result created a ripple effect that brought up a reflection in the water. “Look down at our Great Celestial realm. Is it not everything anyone could ever dream for?” Several images of the realm rose to the surface one after the other of angels both young and older enjoying the many splendors of the palace and the surrounding kingdom.

“Yes, but I’m not sure I follow, Father. I don’t wish to bother you but this is very important-“ Michael continued exasperated and unable to connect the dots to the God’s puzzle, or perhaps unwilling to humor him. “With all due respect father, but we’re your children too.” Michael blurted out without thinking, and was immediately flushed with embarrassment. The God finally looked up from the fountain and towards Michael. 

“What are you aiming to imply?” He questioned, “Have I not given you more than enough?” but Michael couldn’t bear to elaborate. He was the only one that knew of HER existence and that of the God’s HOME. Let alone the purpose behind the creation of the Celestial Realm. It was a burden that as of late was becoming too great to carry on his own. The Creator didn’t wait for him to summon the will for a reply and began to walk the path towards the palace in silence. His devoted son immediately at his heel. 

“The safety of the Celestial Realm is a duty you’ve bestowed to Lucifer and I, but you haven’t told him the truth about her, have you? How are we supposed to fulfill our duty if-?” But God ignored his question in favor of his own musings.

“What could they possibly be up to now?” the God’s white brows furrowed as he intentionally ignored the question. "Have they no shame?” Michael was not amused, and could feel his hands ball into fists at his side while his Creator was reminiscing about the birth of The Celestial Realm. Remembering the little hiccup he’d run into when creating it. Who knew concentrating so much light into one place would create a darkness of equal proportion elsewhere. HE had chalked it up to bad luck and called it the Devildom, but it had become a continual nuisance. Especially with that ruler of theirs, the Demon King. Nothing good could come from a place made of pure darkness. 

It wasn’t like he could get rid of the place all together either. Doing so would cause an imbalance and potentially even effect their HOME. Something he wouldn’t tolerate, the angels would have to learn to coexist with the demons, part of the reason Alma was still not allowed to visit.

“It appears not, father.” There was no sympathy in his tone, but instead a hint of sarcasm, and it made the old man stop in his tracks. Turning to face Michael, he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“I know you might not believe me, but I hope you know that I do want what’s best for the Celestial Realm.” Michael couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t for the same reasons as his own. He had long come to terms that their existence was solely to please HER, this daughter of his that he had only ever seen through the reflective fountain when the father couldn’t bare to go another second without her. However, he didn’t think the other angels would be nearly as understanding, much less Lucifer. Perhaps that was why the God hadn’t told him yet. “We both know that Lucifer has enough to worry about to be adding to his unending list of concerns.”

He was right, he’d already added Mammon to his list of concerns to deal with, one of greater significance would strain him further. The words still didn’t bring the angel any comfort, but they left him unable to argue. While they were conversing in the garden, a lower ranking angel hurriedly came up beside them. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Father, but I have an urgent report for you. The pearly gates have been compromised!”

“Those demons!” Michael’s words were full of a rage that he’d been keeping pent up. He had lost one two many brothers in meaningless battles with no end to them in sight. They had to do something about this problem, and soon.

“Remain calm, Michael, Rafael has enough enthusiasm to go around for everyone. We must be levelheaded in our approach.” He turned back to the angel. “Inform Lucifer and Leviathan, we mustn’t let any harm come to our people.” 

“Yes Father!” The angel quickly went off. 

“I must find Lucifer.” Michael’s words spilled over as he thought them, slightly dazed. 

“I’m sure you will,” but he was already talking to the space where Michael had been, because he’d already left, “Take care...my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait to find out what happens next! Oh wait... haha I’m the author! :’) I prefer the term, humble transcriber.


	4. A Twist of Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma goes off on a journey with her slowpoke companion and ends up meeting someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll have no idea, for a moment I thought this chapter would have to be published tomorrow because I could have gone forEVER on the exposition. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 4 - A Twist of Fates

Alma was never one to sit still unless she was admiring the flowers or the way Sloth slowly crawled across the grass towards her, but she didn’t feel like playing anymore. Unable to keep looking at the cliff and their carefully cultivated garden, Alma decided to set off on a journey with her slowpoke companion, carrying him of course. Her sulking footsteps across the winding path told the creatures she wasn’t in a dancing mood. As the sun had set again and again, there was still no signs of her Father’s return. 

“Where do you think he went Sloth?” Of course, she knew he was okay, he was the creator of all things, but it wasn’t fair that he’d gone on an adventure without her. Wondering what kind of adventure he was having, and if the creatures around him were making him smile, a pang of jealousy hit her heart. Asking Sloth wasn’t going to help her figure anything out, but she pretended he could talk back. Holding him close to her chest, she carried him across the fields going nowhere in particular. He was warm and comforting to her. “Do you think he doesn’t like our dances anymore?” Thoughts spilling out of the blue. Every time he was around, the animals would dance with her and put on a show. It earned them praises every time, so she was unsure what could have changed. “Was he bored of my twirls?”

“You’re probably right, maybe I should learn something new! Then we can show him together!” Her mind went blank for a moment as she thought long and hard about what they could do instead, but nothing came to mind. A feeling of inadequacy filled her soul, but was unable to describe it. Maybe if she could mold beautiful things out of nothing the way he did...he wouldn’t have left. 

But every time she tried, they would crumble. He would reassure her that her small hands would grow to be able to handle bigger feats as the light continued to return after dark, but she now wondered if he’d grown tired of waiting. Shaking her thoughts, she clung to Sloth.

If she was being honest, she loved to dance more than anything. She had been doing it since she could remember and it brought her great joy. 

“-but we have to find him first, because what if he forgets to come back? Then it won’t matter if I learn something new” Sloth continued to embrace her as she set off with a childlike determination. “Come on sloth we’re going to find him. 

There wasn’t much Alma hadn’t already explored within their private oasis over the course of what could have been innumerable lifetimes. In time, she had already searched everywhere she could to find him, but he definitely wasn’t there. 

“Not here either...” pouting when she saw that he wasn’t at the base of the majestic mountainside either, she looked up at the navy blue sky seemingly weeping in bright stars. “We’re a long way from your home Sloth..” Feeling defeated by the results of her search, Alma plopped herself down on the grass near the bioluminescent lakeside. It radiated a light similar to her own skin. Sitting on the ground, she noticed that the flowers on this part of the oasis were different from the ones where she usually resided. The moon had already risen to greet them. Sloth snuggled up and fell asleep in the middle of the flowers. Alma smiled at him and rubbed his back. “I love you, Sloth...” 

Alma wanted to rest too, but she couldn’t. The stars looked different from here and it felt unfamiliar. It only reminded her of his absence. Without him, it didn’t quite feel like home. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she made no effort to wipe them away, instead looking out at the lake wondering where it lead.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Alma saw a bright light. Turning to look at where it came from, her breath halted. 

A majestical creature was drinking from the lake not too far from them. It was like a pure white horse, but with large wings and it was radiating an an energy that was unfamiliar to Alma. When had it gotten there? Was this a new creation of her father? Remembering to breathe, Alma exhaled and approached it slowly. Reaching out a hand to pet the animal, it suddenly lifted it’s head and ran off.

“Hey wait! Come back” Alma didn’t think, she began to run after the divine horse. “Don’t leave! I just-“ Running as fast as her legs would allow, it was no match for the being she was chasing. Disturbing the peace in her wake, creatures stirred and ran in the opposite direction. “I just want to... see you.” Losing steam, her knees eventually buckled beneath her and she fell on the ground. Sniffles came after the tears she wiped away. Lifting her head from the ground, she realized that it was very dark here. “Sloth?” But she knew better, he was left behind. “I’m coming Sloth.” 

Gathering her strength she stood up and brushed off her dress. Realizing that the grass was radiating a sort of luminescent light, Alma plucked a blade of grass from the ground beneath her. “Pretty.” Her eyes followed the trail down to a reservoir. It dawned on her that the only light source was coming from this small body of water, because the Moon was no longer above her. She was in a cave. 

“Father’s sanctuary...”she knew it existed, but it was the one place she wasn’t allowed to visit. Slowly approaching the reservoir. Alma’s footsteps made the grass beneath her glow brighter with each foot step. Reaching the body of water, she knelt beside it and peered into it, seeing that the journey had disheveled her cloud like hair in the reflection.

But then the reflection started changing.. and she could see a garden full of plants and flowers she’d never seen before and most importantly, a child. The child had short red hair and seemed to be enthralled in whatever he was holding. Eyes widening in surprise, Alma sat back for a moment. Her father would be mad if he knew she’d gone into his private sanctuary while he was away. He’d leave her forever, but she’d never seen another child before. Curiosity getting the best of her, Alma peered again, and he was still there.

The child appeared to be holding something and gazing at it intently as they rest beside a tree. Wondering if it was a trick of the light, Alma reached into the water, but it was unlike any body of water she’d ever touched. Her hand was beneath the water, but it felt dry. Quickly pulling it out, Alma pulled her hand to herself and inspected it. It appeared to be okay. Looking back at the child in the water, they looked kind of lonely, but they didn’t seem to mind. Maybe they knew were her Father was?

Taking a look behind her to see if anyone was watching, Alma put her hand back into the water, but pushed it in further and further, then took one deep breath and submersed herself under water. 

When she did, the goddess fell through the sheet of water and into a fountain, startling the boy beneath the tree. She looked back up from where she’d came from and it appeared to be a water fall of sorts. Disoriented, she then heard a voice.

“Hello?” the boy that had been reading a book beneath the willow tree called. Standing up from his spot, the child quickly went to look into the fountain and found the young goddess sitting up quickly and backing away from him by impulse. 

“Hello! Uhh the fountain isn’t for swimming. That’s what the pool is for!” He thought about it for a moment, “That does look fun though. Did the Demon King send you? I wanted to read on my own. I haven’t seen you here before, what’s your name?” Alma was still trying to process what had just happened and was beginning to regret her decision. Somehow she could understand what the child was saying but it didn’t sound like the words her and her father used, so she hesitated. “Are you scared? I’m not going to bite you!” Now that she was closer, the child looked different. He had horns and and wings, but not like the kind of the horse she’d seen just moments before, her breathing started to get shallower.

“Fine, I’ll go first, I’m the Demon King’s son, and future ruler of the Devildom, but you can call me Diavolo.” Alma stayed silent while her mind raced a mile a minute. What was the Devildom and who was this child. Her tummy felt uneasy. “Now this is the part where you tell me your name.” He insisted.

“A-Alma.” It was barely a whisper, so she blurted. “My name is is Alma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe long chapter who? I’m delirious, I’ll write more tomorrow. Good night!


	5. A Master’s Faithful Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo lends Alma a helping hand and gets scolded by Barbatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t decide what happens, the characters do. I blame them.

Chapter 5 - A Master’s Faithful Butler 

Trying to get up on her feet again after the disorienting experience, Diavolo’s voice startled Alma, and she lost her balance. Falling back into the water with a splash. That did little to phase him. 

“Now this is the part where you tell me your name!” The boy wasn’t concerned with Alma’s sudden apparition, and was all but full of curiosity rivaling her own.

“A-Alma” she whispered at first. “My name is Alma!” A bit louder over the the sound of the the water falling. Wanting to ask him what the Devildom was, all of her words disappeared on her when she parted her lips. Tilting his head at her, he got closer to the fountain, leaning in. 

“Cat got your tongue?” The girl didn’t look familiar, needless to say that she looked nothing like any of the other girls at RAD. Her cloudy locks were raining as they let out the moisture that had built up through the sheet of water. Her marble glass like skin emanating the light of millions of stars. The occasional star flew across the expanse of her cheeks. “You’re not a demon are you?” He was a sharp one, and he knew a demon when he saw one. 

Alma didn’t know what a demon was, but if they were anything like the boy before her, they were entirely too enthusiastic for her liking. Diavolo frowned at her lack of reply and shrugged. Extending a hand to help her. 

“You might want to get out of the water. You’ll freeze in there!” Looking at the hand he was stretching out to her, the girl hesitated. His skin didn’t have galaxies swirling beneath glass skin like hers, it looked like her fathers. Realizing that he was the only one around to help her, her hand slowly gripped his, and he pulled her out of the fountain.

The climate here felt different, it wasn’t a perfect mixture of warm and cool like the weather was at HOME. The cold was starting to envelop her, but it wasn’t pleasant, especially after coming out of the chilling water. Her body shuddered involuntarily and her teeth started to chatter.

“I told you!” Diavolo shrugged off his coat and offered it to her. “You’re going to freeze.” blinking at the foreign item he was offering to her, he rolled his eyes. “Come on, we got to go back to the palace. You can warm up there.” He reached for her wrist and she tugged it back.

“I need to go home.” Her voice was clear this time. “Do you know where Father is?” As if everyone would know of him, and they did, but Alma didn’t look like any angel he’d ever seen.

Blinking, the demon prince laughed. “You mean your dad? Are you a daddy’s girl? You are aren’t you.” He teased mercilessly. “He’s probably at the palace. Come on, you got lost didn’t you?”

It was Alma’s turn to tilt her head in question. Somehow, she wasn’t pleased with his tone, and knew that being a ‘daddy’s girl’ wasn’t necessarily a good thing. Glancing back at the waterfall unsure of what to do, her thoughts drifted to the empty oasis. If she returned now, nothing would be different. This was her chance to go on a journey of her own. Finding HIM was her only option.

Diavolo looked between the girl before him and the fountain wondering how she’d managed to get into the body of contained water without him noticing. Had she been in there the whole time he was reading, he wanted to ask, but Alma didn’t seem like the talkative type. Taking his jacket, he carefully draped it over her shoulders. Feeling slightly warmer, she looked back at him, bracing herself for the journey ahead.

“Okay, let’s go to the palace.” Finding her courage, her eyes looked into his, but the words didn’t sound as confident between her shivers. 

“Yeaaah, you need some hot cocoa. Barbatos makes the best kind in all the Devildom and Human Realm, it will warm you right up. Come!” Grinning to himself for his brilliant idea, Diavolo reached for Alma’s wrist again, and this time she didn’t resist. Following him, she wondered why his body wasn’t shivering like her own. “Ha! And to think that I thought the Demon King sent you, but instead you were so lost and confused that you fell into a fountain! HA! Ha!” 

Letting herself be dragged along by the Demon Prince to the palace he spoke of, Alma could feel her legs wobble and the fatigue of her long trip catch up to her as she struggled to keep his stride, but he didn’t seem to notice. If it had been her Father, he would have noticed immediately, but Diavolo showed no signs of slowing down. The boy was a force to be reckoned with, slightly reckless, but with sincere intentions.

“-I never get to to have any fun because the Demon King says I have to be responsible since I’m going to be the future king one day, so I like to hide sometimes and read books I find in the royal palace. They’re so much fun, because I get to go on adventurers in my mind. That was my best hiding spot you stumbled across, now I’ll have to find a new one-” He kept talking to her about nonsense, but Alma was too enthralled by the fascinating surroundings that continued to change around them and the eventual palace before them, when she tripped. 

“Ow-“ Alma cried, landing on the cobblestone. 

“Oh-hey! Are you alright?” Diavolo’s grip on her wrist slipped. Feeling pangs of pain shoot up her knees from where she hit the ground, Alma managed to nod to keep herself from crying. She had a feeling that he wouldn’t be as kind to her as her creator was. 

“Lord Diavolo, are you out here again?” A stranger’s voice was heard approaching them. 

Diavolo’s head snapped to attention. “What have we said about getting your homework done first before going out on your little escapades-“ Finding the pair on the cobblestone path, the figure stopped when he laid eyes on the goddess.

“-And who might we have here, young master?” The dark haired man with emerald green eyes smiled at his master in a show of feigned patience, eyeing the girl with suspicion. He’d lived through many lifetimes and timelines to know that he’d most definitely had never seen this one. 

“Uuh,” quickly realizing that Alma wasn’t a visitor of the palace, Diavolo thought of a plausible excuse. “She was lost! I found her in the fountain, she must have tripped or something, I told her you could make her hot cocoa to warm her up. She’s looking for her dad.”

“Hmm..” Barbatos rubbed his chin in thought taking in the information. He’d have to look into this girl’s background. Her appearance wasn’t as much the issue, since beings in the Devildom had all sorts of appearances, but the butler knew enough to know that this wasn’t a being of the ordinary sort. “Come then, let’s go back to the palace. You have homework to finish for your Hexes exam, my lord.” He turned to Alma, “-And we’ll make sure you get cleaned up. I’m sure your parents are very concerned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t little Dia soo cute? Ugh, so adorable. I wonder what’s going to happen next lol I’ll tell you more tomorrow.. or later today as it’s already 12:20am.


	6. Specialty Monster Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo snags monster cookies from the kitchen and we meet the lovely demon familiar, Number 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe These characters just join in whenever they want at this point lol Enjoy!

Chapter 6 - Specialty Monster Cookies

When the butler and two children arrived to the Demon King’s Castle, Alma’s eyes widened when they all entered. The front entrance took her breath away. Unused to contained spaces, Alma looked to see where the light source was coming from and saw the large chandelier in the middle illuminating the room along with the lights along the wall. Portraits of strange creatures lined the walls as well that the girl didn’t recognize. Realizing that her father could have been creating all of this while he was away, it was no wonder he hadn’t come HOME.

“Come along now, my lord. You must attend to your tasks at once.” The tall man eloquently made strides across the main entrance. “Alma, please wait here, I will return for you at once.” 

“Do I have to?” Diavolo complained while he dragged his feet. Alma watched his behavior with great interest. 

“There will be no complaining until you are finished with your hexes assignment.” Barbatos swiftly replied with an evil smirk. “I expect to report excellent marks on your exam tomorrow to the Demon King.”

Locking eyes with Alma, Diavolo suddenly had a brilliant idea. He just needed to distract Barbatos. 

“Fine! I’m going, but I’m not happy about it.” Diavolo stomped away to sell Barbatos on his pretense. 

Finally able to rest, Alma sat down on the floor, it was definitely not a bed of roses. It was cold and hard. Alma suddenly felt lonely again, except this time Sloth wasn’t there to comfort her. Tightening her grip on the jacket that was draping off her shoulders, she hugged herself tightly for warmth and felt at ease by the new smell. The huge castle reminded her of the empty oasis, but this one was filled with strange objects and it didn’t have the beautiful sky to admire overhead. The chandelier made it difficult to rest her eyes. 

The events that had led her to this moment were replaying in her mind, when a strange round creature came buzzing through. 

“-ohhh!!! Mr. Barbatos is going to be so mad. So mad! I better find Lord Diavolo before Mr. Barbatos finds out he’s gone.” Not looking where they were going, the creature trips over Alma, who had been resting her eyes quietly waiting in the middle of the hall. “Wow!! Hey now! What are you doing lazing around in the middle of the hall? Don’t you know this is prime walking territory?”

An unintentional giggle escapes Alma’s lips, but she quickly covers it with one hand surprised. 

“Well now, you find that funny? Argh I don’t have time for this I have to find Lord Diavolo before he kills me-“

“Kills you? Oh but why would anyone ever do that Number 2?” The familiar voice of the green eyed man came from the direction he’d left with Diavolo a while ago. 

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything!” Number 2 quickly tried to cover the subject. 

“Mm, I sure hope for your sake that it was nothing, now please do take our guest here to the guest room in the lavender wing to get changed and see to it that she takes a bath before bed, she fell into a fountain. We wouldn’t want her getting sick.”

“Yes, Mr. Barbatos, sir!”

“I’ll be in the kitchen preparing her some hot cocoa.” Barbatos turned to leave and number 2 began to physically relax, but then tensed up again, “Ah, and Number 2?” 

“Y-yes sir!” 

“Do see to it that this one doesn’t leave your sight.” Number 2 could feel the scolding he had in waiting when he deduced that Barbatos had most likely already found the young master. 

“O-Of course sir!”As soon as Barbatos had left and was out of hearing range, Number 2 turned to face Alma. “Why do I have to take care of you anyway? I’m an important demon familiar, not a babysitter!”

“What’s a babysitter?” Alma asked tilting her head.

“Ah forget it! Follow me. What’s your name anyway?” 

“I’m Alma.” Replying excitedly as she followed. Alma found the little demon adorable with it’s excitable nature until they reached a doorway at the end of a long hall.

“Alright pipsqueak, make sure to take a bath and go to sleep, got it?. We don’t want Mr. Barbatos on our case again alright?” Alma nodded. “I’ll bring you new clothes because that dress looks like a disaster. No offense.” Rushing off to fulfill his promise, Alma looked around the carefully decorated lavender colored room. There was a big bed in the middle of the room and an extravagant vanity. Alma approached the vanity first and saw herself in the reflection of the mirror. Reaching up to touch her face, she tenderly pushed her hair back behind her ear like her Father had done many times before, but it wasn’t the same. 

This reflection in the mirror was a lot clearer than any pond she’d ever looked into, but when she touched it, her hand didn’t go through, it was solid. While practicing multiple expressions in the vanity mirror, Alma heard a knock on the door. 

“PSSST! Hey it’s me! Let me in” Alma startled, but immediately recognized the voice as that of the boy that had helped her out of the fountain. Heading over to open the door, Alma was excited to see the familiar golden eyes that now reminded her of stars.

“Diavolo!” Wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, Alma closed her eyes, she couldn’t believe how happy she was to see him again. It hadn’t been so long, but his presence brought her immense comfort in these new surroundings.

“Hey! Yeah, but... hey now..!” Diavolo laughed nervously, “Come on! Barbatos will be so mad if he finds out I’m not studying. He promised to bring you hot cocoa, so he might be here any minute.” 

Remembering the tall man, Alma opened her eyes again and stepped back. “I’m sorry,” Diavolo’s face flushed pink looking away. 

“Anyway, I brought you something,” he extended a small bag full of cookies. “They’re monster cookies, I took them from the kitchen while he wasn’t looking. You must be hungry!” 

“For me?” 

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt if you shared some” A smile spread across Alma’s features. “We gota be quick though, before he comes. I have to go back to my room.” Opening the small bag, Alma reached in and pulled a monster cookie to inspect it. The delicious aroma enlightened her sense of smell. 

“I’ve never had a ... monster cookie.” Thoughts spilling from her lips.

“Well, you’ve really been missing out.” Diavolo reached into the bag and took a threatening bite out of the cookie, savoring the texture. “I really wish Barbatos would make these more often but he says they’re rewards for studying or doing my tasks. It’s not even fair.”

Taking a bite out of the cookie, Alma realized what Diavolo meant, it was sweeter than any of the fruits she’d tasted at HOME. Almost too sweet, but she liked it. Technically, Alma didn’t need to eat, but her father had insisted on having her try several fruits to play with her sense of taste.

“Well? What do you think?”

“They’re delicious!” Confessing as she took another bite.

“Yeah well, just stick with me and you might be able to try some other really good stuff too!” 

The door to the room suddenly opened and the two froze expecting to see Barbatos, but instead revealing Number 2 with a stack of clothes in hand.

“HEY! What do you two pipsqueaks think you’re doing? Lord Diavolo don’t you know you should be doing your homework? And you! Alma, you should have taken a bath by now!” Alma and Diavolo exchanged blank glances for a moment trying their best not to laugh, eventually breaking out into fits of laughter.

“Ugh, what does a demon familiar need to do to get some respect around here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Number 2 can’t catch a break XD


	7. In the Presence of a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma wakes up in the middle of the night and explores the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I’ve been so drained, but I’m back! I just needed a coffee to get me going again. :D

Chapter 7 In the Presence of a Nightmare

Diavolo didn’t stay for long. As soon as Number 2 had found him in the room Alma was residing in, they had both gotten an earful. That is of course, after their fit of laughter had subsided. Little D Number 2 ushered the prince out of the room and back to his own. 

A bright smile was still plastered on Alma’s adoring features still long after she had cleaned up in the contraption Diavolo had called a shower. It was like a contained waterfall, like a fountain, but much smaller. Changing into the silk pajamas that had been provided by Little D Number 2, she battled with the buttons before settling in. Alma was upset to notice that they didn’t have a night gown for her. The pants felt restricting to her movements, but the material was definitely smooth to the touch. 

Not long after Alma had hidden the rest of the monster cookies in the vanity that had been left in her care, Barbatos came into the bedroom after a practiced knock. 

“Lady Alma, your hot cocoa.” The butler came in with a silver platter holding a cup filled of sugary warmness with other delights. “I see you’ve changed into your sleep attire. I won’t stay long, but if I may, I do have a question for you.” 

Alma wasn’t sure what kind of question was coming, but she decided to go first.

“Do you know where Father is?” The demon’s eyes widened in surprise at her abruptness. He was the Father to all things, Alma knew that. He’d molded each and every creature with his bare hands, of course they would know of him.

“Your father?” Alma tilted her head in question, a new habit she’d recently acquired. “We will find him soon enough”

“But there’s only one!” Starting to grow impatient with her search and with her host, her pouting was only natural. Noting that the child was clearly confused, Barbatos decided to leave the topic for another time. 

“Since you’ve taken the liberty to ask a question first, now it’s my turn. What exactly are your intentions with the young master?”Continuing with his hand resting on his chin. “I know you’re not a demon...” There was that word again. 

“What’s a demon?” 

“It’s rude to answer a question with a question, Ms. Alma” her frown deepened. There were never rules when asking questions, at least not where she was from. It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t know. Her father hadn’t taught her these words. “My apologies, it seems it is much too late for these inquiries, all things will be resolved soon enough. Please rest well, my lady.” Barbatos replied as he took his leave. “Sleep well.”

When Barbatos had left, Alma was left in darkness to remember her own solitude. She wished that Diavolo could have stayed with her to keep her company. Curling up under the blankets that hugged her, Alma’s exhaustion finally caught up with her and she fell into a deep slumber.

——————————-

As the night went on, the goddess tossed and turned in bed. 

“Goodbye, my beloved...” a deep voice reverberated through Alma’s body and she shot up in bed, Alma clutched her chest. She had just experienced her first nightmare. 

“Father?!” Alma’s eyes darted around in her dark surroundings, but there was no one around. It was dark, but she recognized the room when her eyes adjusted. Unable to stay in her room alone much longer, Alma went out to look for Diavolo. Even her reflection in the mirror looked menacing, it was so realistic. She would look high and low for him, she thought. He wouldn’t leave her like her father did. She just needed to see a familiar face. “Diavolo?” she whispered audibly through the halls, but no one was around, this wing was reserved for guests, and she was the only one currently residing.

Looking behind her shoulder to see if she’d missed a clue as she went, Alma suddenly fell back. 

“I-I’m sorry!” She wasn’t looking where she was going when she bumped into a large being that had already been watching her. Turning around to look at him, Alma gasped. 

“Well, hello..” a deep voice reverberated down the halls, and it sent chills up her spine. The voice was grandiose, but full of duplicitous intentions. The being looked like a giant in her eyes, with flaming red hair, he looked like a beast. He eyed her with a sinister glare that was predatory at best. “What a turn of events.”

“I’m sorry. I was just -“ Alma tried hard to string words together, but the vibrato in her tone betrayed her and she was having trouble concentrating. Every part of her being was telling her to get up and run the other way. The being before her radiated a dark energy that told her it wasn’t safe to stay beside him. “I have to go..” Already backing up frantically to get back up on her feet. It didn’t take much for the demon to grab her by the arm and pull her up. 

“Now, that’s no way to talk in the presence of a King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so PUMPED for the next chapter <3 I may or may not have scared myself in this chapter lol


	8. Two Fathers of a Different Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma remembers the creation of the butterfly and meets the Demon King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if we will ever meet the Demon King in Obey Me? Perhaps!

Chapter 8 - Two Fathers of a Different Kind

“Father look! I’m doing it! I’m doing it!” A small goddess beamed, while her fingers carefully held the small creation in the palm of her hand that she had so delicately molded. She had been crafting it since dawn, and the pride that swelled in her heart was reflecting in her smile. The light radiating from her fingers pulsed and surrounded the being while the creature stood flapping it’s wings. 

“Ahaha! You see, Alma! You are capable of miracles, perhaps even greater than my own!” But the girl was too entranced by the creature’s rainbow colored wings to truly hear the loving words of an adoring father. 

“You shall be called Butterfly!” Proclaiming to the winged creature, she gave it one more pulse of energy while it still sat on her palms and carefully blew on it like a dandelion, encouraging it to fly. “Look Father! It’s flying!” Full of excitement, Alma watched in awe for breathtaking moments as it flew circles around her as if it were playing with her. This hadn’t been the first time she’d tried to create a masterpiece of her own. “It’s so beautiful!”

Skipping around joyfully, Alma praised her own creation. That is, until she felt it. The butterfly starting to dissolve into a fine glittery dusting mid flight, that the wind carried off in it’s wake. Alma’s lip quivered as she watched quietly, silently wiping away tears from her now blurry vision until she felt a firm hand pat her head. The hand tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“You did well, my love.” The father’s voice was filled with tender hearted sympathy, but she didn’t turn to him. Grabbing her arm softly, he pulled her up into an embrace, Alma couldn’t look at him directly through her disappointment.

“-b-but it didn’t hold!” Her growing sobs muffled her voice, but he understood.

“Oh! But it did, did you not see? If only for a moment, my dearest, you gave that being life!” His voice echoed through their HOME as he gestured to the majestical landscape, and the birds chirped back. Turning back towards the goddess in his arms, he lowered his voice and softly poked Alma’s chest to make a point “and it was perfect, because you made it out of love.” Looking up to see her father, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he soothed her. “Now, why don’t we bring back our friend, Butterfly was it?”

Alma was still too upset to reply, so she nodded instead. The father laughed genuinely and waved his arm through the air, surrounding them in a white light and recalling the glittery dust from the wind in a swirl of magic until it had retaken it’s shape and color. From the crook of his neck, the goddess watched as Butterfly was born again. “For you, my beloved.”

———-

As a goddess, Alma had experienced many things in the vast expanse of her lifetime at HOME, including that of sadness and disappointment, but never unfiltered fear. She only knew of tender embraces and loving affection. Nothing ever hurt for long, because her Father would fix it. So when the being before her pulled her up by the arm roughly, Alma was faced with a new emotion rivaling fear. It was panic. 

“That hurts! Let me go, I want to go HOME!” Alma flailed around of no use, like a butterfly trapped, she was defenseless and at the mercy of her captor. “Father!” She called out desperately, and then for anyone that could hear her. “Diavolo!” 

“Oh ho ho, it seems you don’t know where you are, child. Your Father isn’t here. That is MY son’s name you are calling.” Alma could feel deepening despair growing in her tummy. “This is MY castle.” The King watched entertained while the goddess squirmed in his grip, bringing her up to eye level “And YOU don’t belong, do you?” Purposely grinning to bare his fangs, Alma felt lightheaded. 

Suddenly, the King let Alma go, and she dropped to the floor like a rag doll. The King felt the approaching presence of his son and butler. Alma scurried back until she was up against a wall until she saw Diavolo and Barbatos approaching. 

“-They were just monster cookies! I promise you, Barbatos, I’ll pass my exam-“ stopping in the middle of his sentence when he saw his father.

“Diavolo,” the King acknowledged the prince’s presence. “Barbatos,” No sooner had Alma laid eyes on Diavolo than she had gathered the strength to stand and run over to hide behind him. 

“Demon King, ah! Alma,” The king looked down on them both disapprovingly. Barbatos interrupted Diavolo first.

“My king, this is Lady Alma. I see you’ve already met. Well, Diavolo was just on his way to RAD. He has a hexes exam this morning, but will be back in time for your-” Barbatos went on, but Alma was no longer listening, she was clinging to Diavolo like she did to Sloth for comfort. 

“Hey!” He whispered, “You’re embarrassing me in front of MY father you know!” But Alma didn’t care. 

“Lady Alma, you will be staying at the Demon King’s castle until-“ Barbatos was talking to her now.

“No!” she raised her voice, not wanting to be in the same enclosed space as the Demon King any longer “I-I want to go too.”

“My apologies my lady, but-“

“That’s fine, Barbatos,” the King interrupted, eyeing Alma curiously. “I’m sure Miss Alma has a thing or two to learn about the Devildom. In the meantime, continue to look for her father.” Barbatos looked between the Demon King and Alma. 

“Of course my king-“ 

“Does that mean Alma gets to come with!? This is going to be such great fun!” Alma watched Diavolo as his excitement took over. She didn’t mind going wherever it was they wanted to take her as long as she could stay at his side. “RAD can be so boring!” Barbatos gave him a solid pat on the back and Diavolo coughed. “I mean so educational!” 

Smiling back at the King, Barbatos bowed. “I will see to it that Diavolo fulfills his duties today, please rest assured.”

“I expect greatness from you, Diavolo, remember that.”

It was Diavolo’s turn to bow. “Yes, Demon King.” With one more threatening glare in Alma’s direction, the Demon King walked away. The day was just beginning and the goddess was already exhausted. 

Tugging on the sleeve of Diavolo’s uniform so that Barbatos couldn’t hear, she whispered “Your father scares me.” Laughing at her directness, he wondered what had happened before he and Barbatos had arrived.

“You’re not the only one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quite the experience writing this chapter. I think by now, you may have noticed how much I love my comparisons and ironies. LOL Stick around for more ;) No spoilers, but we all have to grow up at some point, right?


	9. Dream of a Demon Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma and Diavolo go to RAD and don’t follow instructions. A visit to the colosseum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Carrying a silver platter* Someone ordered a chapter 9, with a side of something that tastes like a light spoiler? Here ya are!

Chapter 9 - Dream of a Demon Prince

On their way to RAD, Barbatos gave a brief and concise explanation of where they were heading, but Alma couldn’t begin to fathom the great and historic school of the Devildom in all it’s glory. The concept was already out of her realm of comprehension, but yet here was a place where hundreds of demons gathered to learn about magic and gain different abilities to become proper Demons. 

Diavolo wasn’t any different from her, she couldn’t understand why his father, the Demon King, wasn’t the one teaching him in there stead. Alma had many questions. Had Diavolo’s father created the Devildom the way her Father had created their Home? He certainly seemed like he had the power to do so. 

“Alma, you are to stay in class until Diavolo is done with his examination, and then you are both to report back to me, understood?” Barbatos stood by the door to their classroom to ensure they went to class.

“Yeah, yeah, get a good grade so that you can impress the Demon King, got it.” His immature comment oozed of snarkiness.

“Excellent comprehension, my lord,” Barbatos gave him a signature smile, and didn’t bother to deal with his immaturity. As long as he understood his instructions, his attitude would have to be dealt with in time.

As soon as they entered the classroom, things had happened very quickly. Impressed by the difference in statures of each of the demons, Alma stuck by Diavolo, making herself scarce after the frightening events of this mornings. Alma had been introduced as a new addition to the class. The child would be attending classes until further notice, per the Demon King’s request. Therefore, no one was to hurt the new student while she was in attendance. Diavolo was pulled aside to complete a test that he’d missed for a prior engagement, but then returned for lecture. 

After class, Alma rushed after Diavolo, she’d felt antsy when he’d stepped out for his exam. Her patience had run thin half way into class and she’d resorted to sitting on her hands to keep from fidgeting at her desk during the three hour lecture. The instructor had to remind her multiple times to pay attention. 

“We have to sit and listen like that every day!?” Alma was genuinely concerned, unsure how she was going to manage to do something like that again. It was a miracle that she was planning to tell her father about when she found him. She’d somehow summoned her patience this time around to not cause any trouble, but she really didn’t want to go through that again. 

“Ha ha! That was one of the boring classes, but there are some fun ones too.” Looking around to see if Barbatos was around, Diavolo suddenly had a brilliant idea. “You want to see something cool?” Alma’s eyes widened, anything would beat returning to the Demon King’s castle. Her head bopped up and down. “Okay, come! But you have to promise not to tell Barbatos, he’s already mad about the monster cookies that went missing yesterday. You still have those right?” 

“I hid them away in the room”

“Great! We can finish them later,” On their way to their mysterious destination, Alma marveled at the sights of the building. It seemed that here, they didn’t mind being in enclosed spaces, but it still bothered her in some way. Relief washed over her when they walked through the RAD gardens, but she realized how much she missed the soothing ambience of her Home.

“-and that’s when the Demon King decided to close it off to the public. It’s a privilege that RAD was built so nearby... or at least that’s what Barbatos says.” While they walked, the crowds of other demons grew smaller and smaller, until they arrived to the front entrance of an old dome like structure with several pillars surrounding it. The material of the building looked old and worn down. It was a wonder that they hadn’t repaired it and that it was still standing. “The Colosseum is a Devildom treasure, maybe even more than RAD. I’m going to be the future king one day, so I get to visit whenever I want!” He claimed as they walked in and past the security guards that didn’t even blink.

“What about Barbatos?” She wondered what would happen to them when he found out that they weren’t following his instructions, or even worse, if they didn’t make it back in time. Alma had a feeling that he didn’t seem to like her very much to begin with, but she couldn’t understand why, perhaps it was because she wasn’t a demon.

“What about him?” Alma didn’t bother elaborating, she was too busy marveling at the dome from the inside. The constant stream of moonlight steaming through “Isn’t it as cool as I told you it was? The battles that take place in the colosseum are unheard of, but Barbatos never let’s me come- I mean to say, I can’t come. Because I have to focus on my very important duties. I’ll be able to come here whenever I want when I’m older and maybe even be strong enough to battle myself!”

“Battle?” 

“Yeah, you know, like fight?” He bared his small fangs the way Alma had seen the Devil King do earlier, and pretended to punch the air like the other monsters did in battle.

“But wouldn’t that hurt?” She asked thinking about the other opponent. Then wondering how much it would hurt if he were to get hit with a blow like that by someone bigger. Remembering how much it hurt when she fell whenever she would miss a step while dancing, she couldn’t imagine how it would feel to be intentionally pushed around by someone else. “That sounds really painful.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t hurt, not if you’re really strong! And I’m going to be really strong one day! Even stronger than the Demon King!” Diavolo had a broad grin and stars in his eyes as he looked out towards some far out future. Alma watched him with her eyebrows furrowed in worry, but not willing to be the being to cause his smile to disappear. Dancing was a lot safer than fighting, she thought, perhaps if she taught him how to dance he’d forget about fighting. 

“I think we should head back to RAD before Barbatos realizes we’re missing.” Reaching out to grab his wrist, wanting to be anywhere but here entertaining dreams of some day being a part of the colosseum. 

“Yeah, okay.” Diavolo looked back at the colosseum as long as he could. “You’ll see Alma! I’m going to be in the Hall of Malevolent Fame for being the best King of the Devildom one day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Diavolo as a champion of the Colosseum. O_o He would definitely wipe the floor with every demon that entered <3 but he’s too nice. MORE Chapters will come in direct correlation to my caffeine consumption. XD


	10. The Reckless and the Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma and Diavolo are caught sneaking into RAD and are punished accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They asked for it, honestly XD Sorry for the delay, apparently there’s a perfect amount to this caffeine rush to writing zone ratio. I went over today, so that’s why the delay! All good things in moderation! Noted!

Chapter 10 - The Reckless and the Ruthless

There weren’t many demons roaming the gardens of RAD when Alma and Diavolo returned from their excursion. 

“Alright, so here’s the plan, when we go inside, we’ll need to create some sort of distraction so that Barbatos doesn’t notice we went missing. We’ll just say my exam went longer than expected. He won’t know.... Right..? Right?” Diavolo scratched the back of his head nervously, messing up his hair. Barbatos was a sharp one, and although he gave Diavolo his fair share of gray area to do as he pleased, direct disobedience was not tolerated. 

“-but would that not be lying.” That didn’t sit well with Alma, she wasn’t accustomed to hiding things either, but there was a difference.

“What’s your plan then, Ms. Goody Two Shoes?” She hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.

“We hurry?” Anxious thoughts seeped into her mind about what exactly Barbatos would do to them. But she tried to keep the worrisome thoughts at bay. 

“Ok, captain obvious,” as the two bantered in the garden, they toned their voices down when they quietly snuck into one of the less frequented entrances of the academy and found themselves in a deserted hall. “If we hurry, he might still think we never left the building.”

“What will he do if he finds out?” Diavolo didn’t answer the question at first.

“He might tell my dad.” actually, he was certain of it.

Alma could feel something heavy in her stomach that reminded her of that morning. Rushing down the halls, they were about to pass the classroom they had left not so long ago to find Barbatos standing patiently waiting outside of the door, with a smile that seemed somehow out of place to Alma. 

“My lord, what a pleasant surprise. You’ve decided to return to me after all. You won’t believe the intriguing conversation I just had with your instructor.” 

“That’s great Barbatos!” Diavolo responded enthusiastically, “Should you you tell us about it on our way back to the castle? Don’t we want to get going?” Attempting to postpone an inevitable lecture, “We couldn’t find you anywhere! We looked all over for you.” Knowing that Alma wasn’t going to even attempt to cover up there tracks, he took it upon himself to get a head start.

Shifting nervously behind Diavolo, Alma avoided the butler’s gaze preferring to look down and play with the hem of the dress that had been provided courteously by her hosts before they went to RAD. Of course, Diavolo wasn’t going to listen to her, they’d just met, and he didn’t even seem to listen to anyone else either. Barbatos shifted his attention from his charge and down to her instead. Looking up when she felt the demon approach her, she unintentionally stepped back. 

“Is this true, Ms. Alma?” Looking over at Diavolo to see him quickly shake his head, silently asking her not to give them up. Barbatos didn’t have to look to know what he was doing. Pressing her lips together, not a word was spilled. It wasn’t lying if she didn’t say anything, she thought. It still didn’t feel right. Turning back to Diavolo, Barbatos began, “You see, your instructor told me the funniest story, that they overheard mentions of showing Ms. Alma, and I quote, something cool.” This time both children deflated entirely under Barbato’s watchful gaze. “I do hope your little tour around RAD was most pleasant. Follow along now, we will discuss your punishments when we arrive.” The kids exchanged anxious glances, but followed along quietly, wishing they could communicate telepathically to get their stories straight.

——

Noting mentally, Alma thought that returning to the Demon King’s castle wasn’t as majestic the second time around. She needed to find her father, and fast. Feeling as though she’d already overstayed her welcome, a desire to escape came to mind on their way back. But the landscape was much to unfamiliar, and so were the creatures that gave her curious glances. 

“Due to your deliberate insolence, we have missed this afternoon’s planned event. The Demon King was very disappointed with both of your behavior.” 

“Ugh, can you just get to the punishment already?” Diavolo rolled his eyes, already familiar with how things went. He would break the rules, he would get punished, and the punishment would be lifted again. The true torture was listening to Barbato’s lectures. Alma would have laughed if she wasn’t already bracing herself for what was to come.

“As a punishment, Diavolo, you are strictly forbidden from leaving your room.” The demon stated plainly. 

“What?!” That was a new one, “-but I have to go to RAD! What about my duties?” 

“You should have thought of those before you chose to disobey your orders. Your actions were not befitting a King, Diavolo.” Diavolo crossed his arms and began pouting. 

“That’s enough, my prince. Your childishness precedes you.” Diavolo grew quiet realizing the truth of his statement. “As for you Alma, we might have been precipitated in our plans to send you to RAD. The Demon King would like you to stay at the castle until we find your father Your safety is our utmost priority, and the Demon King’s castle is by far the safest place for you to be for now.” 

No snarky remarks were made on these points. 

“Wonderful. Now that matters have been settled, Diavolo, I expect you to report immediately to your room. I will be keeping a careful eye on you personally. Dinner will be taken up to your room momentarily.” Looking down at his watch to check the time, “My dear, how the time flies, Ms. Alma. The Demon King will see you now.” 

——

After giving Diavolo a last pleading glance before he begrudgingly turned and walked away, Alma was hurried down a hall to a large dining room where the Demon King was already sitting at the head of the table. His palpable aura making itself known to every fiber of her being several doors down the hall and sending chills down her spine. 

“Please mind your manners, Ms. Alma.” Were the last words the butler directed to her, before she was ushered into the room and he promptly excused himself.

A feast of unrecognizable dishes was perfectly arranged down the table along with perfectly paired golden cutlery and plates. It appeared to be dinner for many, but their was only one at the table. Alma would have been impressed if it hadn’t been for the undeniable fear pent up in her chest, something she was beginning to grow accustomed to since her arrival at the Devildom.

“Well, if it isn’t our delightfully mysterious guest. Alma.” His voice started off more welcoming than she remembered, but ended as a command. “Take a seat, dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, nothing like riding a caffeine rush until 3:40am! :D More to come soon!


	11. Celestial Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pearly Gates are secured and the Father makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain only functions after dark. I am officially a night owl. Whooo whoo :D Enjoy!

Chapter 11 - Celestial Turbulence 

In the Celestial Realm, the pearly gates had been recovered through the combined efforts of several angels, among them Lucifer, Leviathan and Rafael by the time Michael had arrived. A handful of clever demons had managed to trespass into the heavenly realms, but were apprehended and cast back into the Devildom. There had been many attempts in the recent past by rogue demons, but never any that had ever succeeded. The carelessness of a few angels guarding the gates had lead to the invasion.

There had been a time when the angels had taken a proactive approach to battling against the reigning King of the Devildom and his dominion, taking the offensive approach to eliminating the problem and its darkness. However, their efforts had lead to more casualties than any significant worthwhile progress. 

Over time, the Father had ordered that they take a defensive approach and focus on gratitude for the plentitude of gifts bestowed upon them in their own domain. The plan was to coexist and minimize damage. This was an approach that didn’t sit well with the commander of the league of angels, but it was one that had been heeded and worked well up until recently. The attacks on the Celestial Realm were becoming more frequent and the advances more strategic. 

Tension ran high as blame was passed around silently. As a result, a mutual decision to reinforce the border patrol and scout for stronger guards was made. Leviathan stayed behind to re-strategize and supervise the remaining angels. Lucifer, Rafael and Michael were on their way back to the palace to report on the casualties.

“Way to come in at the end for the participation medal, Michael,” Rafael’s husky voice cut through the silence as he retorted on their way back. The angel was exhausted from battle. 

“Rafael,” Lucifer cut in to shut him down immediately. “Accusations won’t help anyone.”

“What? I’m sure the favorite son surely had more pressing matters to attend to while his brothers were stuck in battle? Isn’t that right little brother?” An inkling of jealousy was weaved between his words. It wasn’t news to anyone that both Michael and Lucifer were held in high regard by the Father, but Michael was practically the God’s right hand.

“I was reporting to Father, the recent incidents that have been taking place. I came as soon as I could-“ the truth was that his mind was preoccupied with the matters he couldn’t discuss, causing his delay.

“Always coming in at the last moment to claim the victory in battle. Need a little something more to add to your claim to fame?” Rafael was nothing if not sarcastic in his tone, but always more bark than bite.

“You know that’s not true-“ Michael retorted. He was equally as disappointed at their losses, but he was glad to have able brothers and sisters to support them. He couldn’t be everywhere at once, as much as it pained him.

“That’s enough!” Lucifer’s voice made it loud and clear. “We have more important matters to discuss, and passing judgement on each other is the last thing we need right now.”

Rafael chuckled in amusement.

“Right, how could I forget, you always take his side.” He replied looking between the two. “I’d be careful Lucifer, the darkness might consume you both.” Rafael, turned brusquely to walk away. Never quite as refined as his brothers, but his heart was always in the right place. Michael felt a pang of guilt.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Lucifer called. “You have a duty to fulfill.”

“To lick my wounds, may I?” But he was already far enough away. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lucifer sighed. “What are we going to do with him?”

Michael exhaled the breath he was holding. “Perhaps I should talk to him.” Feeling bad for Lucifer always ending up in the middle, he wanted to clarify things for his sake.

“Let him go, he’s more trouble than he’s worth right now.” Lucifer winced in pain and grasped his side.

“Fine, but let me see that,” Full of concern, Michael reached out to check his side, but Lucifer brushed his concerns aside, and pulled himself away. “-but you’re hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, no need to get worked up.” he refocused his energy on straightening his back and masking his pain. “See?”

Michael eyed him suspiciously, he knew when Lucifer was lying. It appeared to be nothing severe, but Michael didn’t appreciate when he pretended to be fine. “You can’t hide from me, Lucifer, you should rest. The Devildom isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

“I’ll rest when my brothers and sisters are safe.” He had already begun walking again. They discussed different methods to approach their predicament and agreed to talk them over with Leviathan once he returned. 

Arriving at the palace, they were both greeted with reverence by the lower ranking angels who stopped in awe to admire the beauty of the both of them. None of them tenacious enough to step forward and approach them directly, except of course for Asmodeus, who disentangled himself from his surrounding group to rush over upon their appearance.

“Ooh dear me, just look at you two, aren’t you a sight to behold!” Lucifer was unimpressed, pressing forward, but Michael blushed at the comment. Following after Lucifer, with Asmodeus now at their side.

“Do you really think so?” Michael, always enjoyed the angel’s inherent joyfulness. It was contagious.

“Watch your tongue,Asmodeus, your words will go to his head.”Lucifer didn’t give a second glance in their direction, but Michael was enthralled. 

“Nonsense, Lucifer. You are both every bit as divine as ever. But you’re looking a little worse for wear, darling.” He remarked looking him up and down. “I could have you fixed up in no time, if you come with me!” 

“I don’t need assistance, I’m fine.” Lucifer responded slightly irritated.

“What could it hurt Luci?” Michael grinned, encouraging him. “Let someone take care of you for a change.”

“I’ve told you, do not call me that.” Asmodeus giggled playfully at the two interacting.

“Very well then... Lucifer... Do it for me will you? I should report to Father, I left him a soon as I heard and barely excused myself.” Lucifer didn’t reply. “Take care of him for me, will you Asmodeus?”

“With pleasure, dear!”

——

Having convinced Lucifer to get patched up with Asmodeus’s help, Michael walked through the palace back to the Father’s private garden. Treading the familiar path back to the fountain, he noted that He wasn’t there anymore. 

“Where have you gone to now, Father?” He spoke aloud to himself, but knew that no one was around. Sunflowers danced in the breeze, the view was something to marvel upon. Looking down into the fountain, the reflection no longer showed the majestic kingdom of the Celestial Realm in it’s reflection. He sat on the lip of the fountain, and reached down to caress the water the way his Father had done earlier, but nothing changed, he frowned. 

He had an urge to see her again, the daughter that had such a great significance to his Father. As much as he would try, the reflection of their Home would never come for him. Only when the Father called it forth, would it appear. There had been many times, he wished to reach into the water and meet her personally, if only to confirm her existence with more than just his eyes. Many times, he’d been promised that she would be brought over eventually, but many years had gone by and that promise was beginning to seem like an unfounded wish. 

“My son,” Michael heard a recognizable voice in the wind of the lonely garden, but there was no one in sight. 

“Father?” He looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but it was all encompassing. “Where are you?” 

“I’ve failed... Michael.” The words were solemn and full of a deep sense of regret. 

“What do you mean?” Anxious thoughts began to flood Michael’s mind like a broken dam. He hadn’t been gone for very long, he couldn’t imagine what could have changed. “I’m certain it’s nothing you can’t resolve... right?”

“She’s gone...” the words disturbed Michael to his core.

“What? Please be clear and show yourself.” But the God didn’t appear.

“I can’t sense her presence... my beloved is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello Asmo, nice to see you! I wasn’t expecting you. XD 
> 
> More coming soon <3


	12. A Lie Can Be a Truth If You Believe It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Father finds out about Alma’s disappearance. Alma sits down with the Demon King for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back ladies and gentleman! I’m so excited to continue Alma’s journey. :)

Chapter 12 - A Lie Can Be a Truth If You Believe It

“I can’t sense Alma’s presence... or her essence” Michael stood speechless in the secluded garden. “My beloved is gone.” The voice echoed in sheer desperation all around him. “The animals haven’t seen her and I can’t recollect her dust!”

“Perhaps she is simply hiding as you are, Father. Let us help you find her-“

“NO ONE is to step foot on our HOME! I expressly forbid it!” The father silenced him with a thunderous roar. “It is a sacred realm that shall not be tainted.” The skies above Michael began darkening suddenly, crying over him, drenching him and the surrounding flowers with unneeded moisture. “She must have collapsed in on herself out of sheer loneliness.” He recalled his own solitude prior to her existence. “I should have known she wouldn’t hold.” But it didn’t make any sense to the Creator. She was divinely created to withstand, and yet she’d somehow come undone.

This behavior was very unlike his Father. The characteristically wise, loving nature full of compassion and joy was undetectable. It had been replaced instead with the pain of grief and loss. Michael couldn’t help the God if he didn’t want his help. Resigned to the order of things as they were, he stood waiting. Locks of Michael’s straight blonde hair stuck to his perfectly molded features as he looked up at the sky patiently looking for answers, raindrops slipping down his cheeks in tear-like drops. He closed his eyes to the sensation. How could an angel begin to console it’s almighty Creator? This was beyond his scope of duties.

“I’m going HOME now.” the Father declared. “I WILL collect her dust... Grain by grain... if I must.” Recognizing the pain in each syllable, Michael searched the recesses of his mind to find the words to console Him now, the way the God so often had at the loss of each one of his brothers and sisters. But the Creator had never mourned for them the way He was doing so for HER, and it bothered Michael.

“What about us?” His lips splitting like the Red Sea.

“I believe in you, Michael...”

“You can’t do this to us!”

“I will return once I collect my daughter. I will see you soon, my child..”

“Wait, please! Father! We need you!” The rain stopped falling from the sky, and the brightness of the radiating light once again kissed Michael’s skin. His cheeks burned with the heat of his own tears spilling over in their place at the irony of the Father’s abandonment.

——-

“I’ve got to hand it to you girl,” The Demon King held a golden fork and a knife as he sliced through the rare meat on his plate and took a bite. “You have some nerve distracting my son from his responsibilities,” he paused as he swallowed. “-but how could I expect anything less from the likes of you.” His tone was clearly meant to drive a point home, Alma had managed to overstay her welcome. His eyes pierced through her whenever he looked at her, ready to devour her next. Alma was quiet. “I won’t hurt you though. Sit.” 

Alma wasn’t so sure about that though. But she did as he asked, taking the seat on the opposite end of the table. 

“You must be starving. Eat.” Hunger was the last thing on her mind.

Looking down at the food laid out before her, she had her reservations. There wasn’t anything Alma wasn’t willing to try at least once. However, she still didn’t know why he was being so kind. If his tone could ever be perceived as kind. The words seemed to have a hidden message, but she couldn’t unravel their meaning. Picking up a piece of food with a shape that reminded her of strawberries, her taste buds told her they were far more bitter. Across the table, the Demon King watched silently for a while, continuing to dissect his own food. 

“He’s taken quite a liking to you, you know.” The King’s voice reached her ears and Alma felt the room warm up a couple degrees. Trying to distract herself, she reached across the table to sample the various concoctions of smell, taste and texture. “He doesn’t have many playmates, he has many duties you see. He’ll be the King of the Devildom one day, but he’s still too childish for his own good.”

Not knowing what to do with the silverware to the sides of her dinner plate, she aimed for the items that didn’t look messy.

“He has no idea the power it takes to command our Kingdom, to reign it well.” Many of the words were going over Alma’s head, but the King didn’t seem to notice or care. “We have many foes, you see, enemies that wish to see us perish and the Devildom in ruins.” 

“Why?” Alma finally spoke up, eyes widening. It seemed the Devildom was to them what her Home was to her. 

“Because we’re demons.” it was a clear sentence, but the implications were unclear to her. 

“...why can’t you just be friends?” It was a genuinely innocent question. 

“HA! Please, the angels might be full of light, but will show no mercy to a bunch of demons. Their Creator wishes he could wipe us away from existence, but I won’t allow it!”

Alma didn’t dare interrupt him, but her lower lip quivered. She couldn’t imagine what kind of a ruthless Creator would ever be so cruel.The King’s eyes narrowed on the young goddess.

“He wants to destroy my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t have any favorites,” said every parent ever. Hehe Maybe not, but it sure feels like it dad. 
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy Alma’s little saga. I wonder what Michael will do with the Father leaving them behind O>O When will he be back?!?


	13. In the Name of Those She Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma seals their fate by making a promise to the Demon King over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My name is INSPIRED. Welcome to the next chapter. :D

Chapter 13 - In the Name of Those She Loves

“Their creator wants to destroy my son.” The Demon King stated matter of factly. Were they perhaps talking of two different beings? Who would ever want to hurt Diavolo? Granted, he could be a bit overbearing at first. Her thoughts drifted to him standing at the lip of the fountain barraging her with questions, but Alma could see that he was full of joy and hope. His intentions seemed pure. The way his contagiously bright smile managed to pull at her heart strings in a way that was different from what she felt towards Sloth or the other playmates at home. 

A seed of anger started to fester at the base of her heart toward whoever would dare to think of hurting him. Perhaps she wasn’t as strong as her Father, yet, but she wouldn’t allow anything to happen to the beings she cared about, and that now included Diavolo.

“They can’t do that!” If only she could find her Father, He could stop this new creator and its angels from destroying the Devildom and the demons within it. If there was another creator out there, it suddenly dawned on her that it all made sense. He was out protecting other beings that couldn’t defend themselves, trusting her to take care of herself and their HOME in the meantime.

“I’m afraid they declared war on the Devildom long ago.” Battles had been won and lost, both demons and angels alike had fallen, but that was conveniently omitted. He continued while gaging her every reaction. “Our only option is to end them before they end us.” 

“NO!” Alma was surprised at her own intensity when she stood up suddenly. Tears welling up in her eyes, her cloud-like locks began to shift into a storm, thunder creating lightening above her shoulders. Beneath her eyes, galaxies of stars swirled around brightly. A white fluorescent light brightened each star across her skin as the energy within her became restless. “That’s not fair!”

“The universe isn’t fair, dearest. You can’t stay in a cocoon forever out of harms way. As much as any father would wish to keep it that way.” The King was unmoved by her display. Alma silently judged him. How could he sit there while another being was attempting to hurt his son. Diavolo should be at his side, where his father can protect him! “I have but one wish.” Alma hugged herself protectively in an attempt to comfort and control her new found rage. “My wish is that my son live long enough to be king. I have reason to believe that you dear goddess, have the power to make that happen.” 

Alma stopped shaking, her breathing froze, but she didn’t respond. She would do anything to protect the ones she cared about, but how? Would she have to fight the way Diavolo had mentioned in the colosseum? She looked down at her fingers that had only ever held things with tender care. They had never hurt another. 

“When the time comes, you have the power to destroy the Celestial Realm, it’s inhabitants, and their creator before they hurt any more demons... or your friend Diavolo.” Alma’s eyes focused on the demon before her, feeling lightheaded.

“But I can’t...” she whispered. Everything in her being told her that she couldn’t, she was made to create, not to hurt and destroy others. Granted, she’d never been very good at creating, but that hadn’t stopped her from trying. Her Father said it took practice.

“It takes years of training to hone in on your abilities, but you have the power within you to bring down the angels. I know you have that inside you. Diavolo is counting on you.” it was true. Alma had many things about her that were unknown to even herself, but many of them laid hidden beneath the surface, since she’d never needed to use them. The towering demon stood from his place at the head of the table, and walked over slowly to Alma’s side of the table while she was lost in her thoughts. “You would do that for him, wouldn’t you?” A smirk danced along his lips as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Alma was staring off into the distance consumed by her own thoughts.

“Yes...” her voice was barely audible, as she didn’t recognize it as hers anymore. The King pat her shoulder before retreating.

“Very well, then we’re done here.” He turned to leave her at the dining room table, “-and one more thing, Alma,” he called over his shoulder. “Not a word of this to Diavolo... we wouldn’t want to hurt his pride. A boy’s pride is a fragile thing. I take it we understand each other.” There was a menacing tone to his request.

Once he left, Alma realized the weight of her promise. It had all happened so fast, she’d been unable to think clearly in his presence. Her mind felt numb. Tears stained her cheeks in the lonely room. “Father, where are you...” she whispered. “I need you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up XD Almaaaa... what have you done?!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be a stranger! Follow me on the Twitter for more updates or just to gush over our favorite characters! @alma_ambrosia


End file.
